Oh and Kim Family
by deershixun
Summary: RE-PUBLISH (baca bio)/ Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS -for uke/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja Biar ga saling bash.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Kim Family

Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre: Drama/romance

Rate: M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

Summary : Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarg Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja^^ Biar ga saling bash.

NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.!

This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : ML**

 **''** ahh..hah..oohh..ahhh..'' terdengar suara desahan dari wanita mungil bermata rusa ini. Lidah sang lelaki masih terus menyesap leher wanitanya yang merupakan salah satu letak titik sensitif ditubuhnya. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Dimana sang lelaki terlihat sedang menindih tubuh wanitanya. Mereka pasangan suami-istri, yang telah terikat janji suci sehidup semati. _Yap!_ Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan, membelit lidahnya. Luhan pun tidak mau kalah. Lidahnya ia julurkan kepada Sehun. Sehun menyesap kuat lidah Luhan. ''eunghh'' lenguhan Luhan terdengar kembali. Membangkitkan libido Sehun. Bunyi kecipak pertukaran saliva dan desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka berdua.

Tangan Sehun meremas kuat payudara sintal Luhan. Memelintir putingnya. Lidahnya bermain disekitaran puting. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. Sehun kemudian mengemut puting pink Luhan seakan bayi yang baru mendapatkan asi. Tangan sehun yang satunya tidak tinggal diam, menjamah kebawah kearea vagina, mengusapnya pelan, kadang menyentilnya.

''aahh yahh se-sehun-ahhh'' desah Luhan, tubuhnya bergerak erotis.

''apa hm?'' tanya Sehun menggoda. Setelah melepaskan kulumannya. Jari sehun terus menggoda klitorisnya. Sehun mencoba memasukkan satu jari ke lubang surga milik Luhan

''ahhh…'', memasukkan dua jari '' ooh..s-sakit hun ahh''

'' _shit! Baru dua jari tapi jariku serasa disedot''_ kata Sehun dalam hati. Ia mencoba untuk ketiga jarinya. ''ahhhhh…hunahhh''

Sehun mencoba menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, dari tempo pelan hingga cepat. Luhan menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. ''ahh ahh ahh di sanahh hunaah''.

''aku..mauh..keluar..ahh…cepat..hun…'' perintah Luhan sambil memejamkan mata menikmati jari Sehun didalamnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan aktifitas jarinya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan berkata ''jariku tidaklah nikmat sayang, aku pastikan ini lebih nikmat daripada jariku'' Sehun menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah menegak perkasa. Luhan merona dibuatnya.

''kau tidak ingin aku memanjakannya?'' tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sehun semakin dibuat tergoda. Ia meraup bibir Luhan lagi, lalu berucap ''Tidak. Aku ingin langsung saja''. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

''aku tau ini yang pertama untuk kita. Katakana kalau kau merasa sakit sayang. Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Nanti kau akan menikmatinya'' ucap sehun menatap mata Luhan, memberikan keyakinan.

''lakukanlah Hun, aku mempercayaimu,sayang'' jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan,memasukkan batang penisnya secara perlahan. Ia mendesis, baru ujungnya saja namun secara dijepit.

''sshh..Lu''

''ah Hun,sa-sakit''

 ** _JLEB_**

''AAAKKHHHHHHH!'' jerit Luhan, airmatanya menetes. Penis Sehun telah menembus selaput dara miliknya.

''Maaf sayang..''kata Sehun, mengusap airmatanya. Setelah Luhan merasa nyaman, ia perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

''ohh Luh..kau sempithh'' Sehun semakin keras menumbuk vagina Luhan, mencari g-spot nya.

''ooh…ah..ahh..Ahhh…yahh Sehun ahh..disituhh ahh''

 _got it!_ Sehun semakin menumbuk titik itu. ''Lebih cepathh ahh sayanghh oouh'' perintah Luhan

''begini hm? Sshh'' tanya Sehun sambil melihat kearah Luhan yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih seksi. Apalagi bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Sehun meraupnya kembali. ''euuughhh'' lenguh Luhan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, kembali untuk mengulum puting Luhan. ''yahh..yahh…nikmathh..oughh..Sehunaah..''

''sebentar lagi..ah..''

''keluarkan sayanghh'' ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sempitnya vagina sang istri.

''SEHUNAHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sehun memberhentikan sejenak sodokannya. Memberikan kenikmatan orgasme untuk Luhan.

Luhan terlihat ngos-ngosan, mengatur deru nafasnya. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan gerakan pinggulnya ''aku belum sampai sayang'' Sehun berrkata ketika melihat Luhan yang menatapnya seakan bertanya.

''ah..ah..ahh'' desahan Luhanpun terdengar kembali.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat..

''oghh Kyungi..kulum lebih cepat sayang'' ucap seorang namja berkulit tan. Dia, Kim Jongin dan sang istri Kyungsoo.

''emmphstu'' Kyung berkata namun entah dia mengatakan apa. Jongin memejamkan matanya, serasa ingin orgasme.

Penis Jongin mulai membesar dimulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan kulumannya.

''aku ingin kau keluar didalam Jongin'' ucap Kyungsoo menjawab tatapan Jongin yang kecewa karena orgasmenya tertahan.

''lebarkan kakimu, aku akan membuatmu ketagihan baby kyung'' ucap Jongin sambil memberikan seringainya.

''pelan-pelan, ini yang pertama untuku, Jongin.''

''iya, aku tau sayang. Ini yang pertama untukmu. Maaf karena..'' Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kyungsoo mengelus rahangnya secara lembut

Kyungsoo tersenyum ''jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, Jongin. Walaupun aku bukan yang pertama, tapi aku tidak apa. Karena aku yakin kau menjadikanku yang terakhir dan melakukannya denganku, **hanya** denganku seorang. Kim Jongin yang kukenal bukan Kim Jongin yang suka memainkan perempuan''. Jongin tersenyum memahami perkataan istrinya. Ia mengecup kening istrinya.

''aku telah berjanji dihadapat Tuhan dan keluarga kalau kaulah wanita terakhirku sayang, kaulah tempatku bercinta, kaulah ibu dari benih-benihku. Aku..aku akan memulainya, jangan tegang''

Setelah memberikan keyakinan, Jonginpun memuskkan penis besarnya, dalam sekali hentak.

 ** _JLEB_**

''AKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH JONGIN!'' teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan. ''hiks…..''

''maaf sayang, aku harus mengehentaknya agar kau tidak merasakan lebih sakit lagi. Ini akan nikmat, aku janji'' Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu memberikan Jongin kode agar bergerak.

Jongin melihat kearah pertautan mereka, darah. Jongin tersenyum, karena ia yang memerawani istrinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

''ahh..ahhhh…cukupp disituh Jong..in ahhh''

Jongin mengerti. Ia hanya menumbuk daerah itu, g-spot. Payudara Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak indah dimata Jongin. Tangan Jongin mulai meremasnya, memelintir putingnya.

''ahh…akuuh…ohh..keluarrr''. mendengar ucapan istrinya, Jongin semakin keras menumbuk g-spot.

''KIM..JOOONGINNN SARANGHAEEEEEEE'' desahan panjang Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin kembali menumbuk g-spot nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat dari mereka JHS. Mereka tak terpisahkan. SHS sampai dengan perkuliahan pun mereka tetap bersama.

Empat sekawan ini juga melangsungkan pernikahan secara bersama. Karena mereka pikir akan lebih menyenangkan, melihat mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Dan orangtua merekapun tak mempersalahkan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya dalam satu gereja, mereka mengikat janji suci sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan,pendeta, keluarga, dan teman-temannya. Setelah itu melangsungkan resepsi bersama. Tentu saja sangat mewah.

Setelah semua acara selesai, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke apartment mereka lantai 7, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada lantai 8. Persahabatan yang menarik. Dimana banyak orang yang bersahabat pasti akan ada keretakannya. Mereka? selama mengalami masalah ataupun tidak kesukaan kepada satu sama lain. Mereka akan membicarakannya. Agar tidak terjadi adanya kesalahpahaman. Hasilnya, persahabatan mereka terjalin hingga saat ini. Dan semoga tetap terjalin selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Desahan masih terdengar merdu. Mereka melakukan selama hampir 2 jam. Ternyata Sehun sangat kuat, melihat Luhan yang sudah lemas. Mereka melakukan dengan banyak gaya. Sekarang terlihat Luhan sedang menungging.

''ah..sayang..aku keluar'' ucap Sehun.. ia menyodok sebanyak lima kali akhirnya

''AAHHHH LUHAN'' Sehun akhirnya klimaks sebanyak 3 kali. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tidak terhitung. Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya didalam. Mengecup punggung Luhan, dan secara perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya. Luhanpun ambruk diranjang. Napasnya masih belum teratur. Sehun tidur disamping Luhan, memakaikan mereka selimut.

''terimakasih sayang..aku mencintaimu'' ucap Sehun mengecup kening luhan..

''tidurlah'' lanjutnya, Lalu memeluknya. Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kelelahan. Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tidak beda jauh dengan kondisi Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun baru selesai melaksankan ritualnya. Mereka sedang saling memeluk.

''Jongin..'' panggil Kyungsoo pelan

''kenapa sayang?'' tanya Jongin masih dengan memejamkan mata.

''apa…ap-apa aku memuaskanmu? Mengingat ini yang pertama untukku,aku…aku takut''ucapnya lirih. Kini jongin membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Kyungsoo.

''hi..sayang, dengar. Kau telah memuaskanku sayang, jangan ragu. Dan aku bersyukur karena aku yang telah mengambil keperawananmu. Aku akan menyesal kalau keperawananmu diambil oleh orang lain. Melihatmu saja aku sudah tergoda, apalagi saat kita menyatu. Kau sangat memuaskanku. Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih telah menerima benih dariku, terimakasih telah menerimaku, menjadikanku sebagai suamimu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh'' jelas Jongin sambil mentap mata bulat milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengengarkan penuturan suaminya. Ia mengangguk. Jongin mengecup bibir istrinya.

''tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah. Jjalja..''

''jjalja..Jongie''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

Huaaa…aku gatau itu cerita apaaaa.. Hahahah… maaf kalau ga hot. Jujur aja, aku ga bisa bikin NC'an :''(

Maaf juga, aku belum apdet ''my stepsister'' , malah apdet ini ff.

Soalnya malam ini ceritanya muncul begitu aja. Jadi aku buru-buru nulis. Terus aku apdet sekarang.

 **\- HI READERS-NIM, MUNGKIN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG UDA TAU FF INI? IYA. INI FF DARI AKUN _DEEREYESHUN_. DEEREYESHUN=DEERSHIXUN ^^**

 **AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ACC t_t BUT, I'M SO SAD, HONESTLY.**

 **KARENA AKU GA BISA PUBLISH NEXT CHAP UNTUK CERITA ''OH KIM FAM + MY STEEPSIS'' DI AKUN YG LAMA.**

 **MASIH ADA YANG MAU LANJUTAN CERITANYA?**

 **AKU PENGEN TERIAK SAKING KESELNYA. SUMPAH. :'''(**

 **DI AKUN LAMA UDA BANYAK YANG REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAV.. MESTI RE-POST GINI.**

 **MOHON READERS-NIM UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA WALAUPUN HANYA SEKATA. KARENA ITU BUAT AKU SEMANGAT LAGI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS YA ^^**

 **AKU UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA ABAL-ABALKU INI, YANG REVIEW FAV FOLL. GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

Mind to review, again? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Oh and Kim Family

Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre: Drama/romance

Rate: M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

Summary : Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarg Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja^^ Biar ga saling bash.

NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.!

This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : new day**

Tubuh seorang yeoja bergeliat pelan, mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata bulatnya. Matanya melihat seseorang tengah memeluknya. Ia tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana aktivitas malam pertama mereka. Secara perlahan, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Namun suaminya mengeratkan pelukannya, sehingga hidungnya menyentuh dada bidang suaminya.

''kau mau kemana, baby?'' tanya namjanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur

''a-aku ingin mandi dan menyiapkanmu sarapan, Jongin'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

''tidurlah. Aku tau kau masih lelah''

''tidak. Aku ingin mandi, badanku terasa lengket.'' Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepas pelukan hangat Jongin.

''kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah. Setelah membuat sarapan selesai aku akan membangunkanmu'' lanjutnya masih menatap wajah Jongin. Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya, tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya . Jongin mengecup hidung bengir istrinya. Kyungsoo merona.

''baiklah nyonya Kim. Sekarang kita mandi bersama'' ucap Jongin sambil menyingkirkan selimut mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan suaminya. Menyadari bahwa ia sekarang telah menjadi nyonya Kim.

Terlihat kyungsoo melongo melihat tindakan tiba-tiba suaminya yang begitu saja menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Kyungsoo reflex menutupi area tertentu ditubuhnya. Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya yang masih malu-malu.

''kenapa disembunyikan?'' tanya Jongin dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan.

''kembalikan selimutnya Jong. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya malu melihat tubuh mereka.

''bukalah matamu, dan tataplah lawan bicaramu Kim Kyungsoo'' perintah Jongin

''t-tapi..'' Kyungsoo berkata dengan gugup

''tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melihat punyamu, dan kaupun telah melihat punyaku. Kenapa masih malu?'' tanya Jongin. Perlahan mata kyungsoo terbuka, dan langsung melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pipinya merona, melihat suaminya telanjang bulat didepannya. Tubuh coklat seksi dengan absnya, lalu…Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat betapa besar dan panjang junior Jongin yang masih tertidur(?).

''kenapa melihatnya seperti itu? itu akan membuatnya terbangun. Apa kau ingin mem-'' perkataan Jongin terputus. ''b-bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya…Yak! Kkamjong! Sudahlah aku ingin mandi'' ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun matanya melihat kearah selangkangannya. ''Oh SHIT!'' gumam Jongin melihat juniornya terbangun. Mengacung tegak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 ** _Klek_**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ternyata kyungsoo tidak menguncinya. Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berendam dalam bathtub. Kyungsoo tengah memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari sosok setan telah berada didekatnya.

Mata bulat itu kemudian terbuka, terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berada dibathtub yang sama.

''Kau mengundangku? Pintunya tidak tertutup'' Kata jongin santai

''jo-jongin a-aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini. K-keluarlah'' ucap kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik lengan istrinya. Dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya.

''ssshh'' desah Jongin dan kyungsoo ketika tanpa sengaja alat kelamin mereka bergesekan.

''Lihatlah. Penisku sudah terbangun sayang. Dan kau telah membangunkannya.'' Jongin berkata lirih ditelinga kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, pipinya semakin merona. ''tapi 'itu' ku masih sakit Jongin'' ucap kyungsoo memelas.

''aku yakin, tidak akan sakit lagi. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?'' tanya Jongin yang menatap kearah juniornya. Kyungsoo melihat arah tatapan Jongin. Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya meremas junior Jongin, mengakibatkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

''kau nakal baby'' Jongin langsung meraup bibir hati milik kyungsoo. Melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Suara desahan saling sahut-menyahut ketika junior Jongin sudah tertancap penuh dalam vagina istrinya. Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan pinggulnya cepat. Jongin tengah menjilat dan menyesap payudara Kyungsoo.

Suara desahan panjang pun terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. ''terimakasih,baby'' ucap Jongin. Kyung tersenyum.

 ** _Chu~_**

Jongin mengecup bibir istrinya. ''Morning kiss,baby. Kajja, aku akan memandikanmu, Kyung'' ucapnya sambil menarik lengan istrinya. Lalu berjalan menuju shower.

.

.

Sesosok laki-laki tampan lainnya tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding dapur tempat istrinya sedang memasak. Rupanya Luhan tidak menyadari sedari tadi Sehun sedang menatapnya –lebih tepatnya menatap punggung Luhan-

Luhan masih asik dengan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Kemudian terkejut karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

''astaga,Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?'' kesal Luhan, masih menatap masakannya. Sehun mengecup leher luhan yang terekspos karena rambutnya diikat berantakan.

''aku tidak mengagetkanmu sayang. Kau saja yang tidak melihatku sedari tadi'' jaawab Sehun sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

''haaah….maaf Sehunie, aku sedang membuat makanan untuk kita sarapan. Duduklah, ini sudah matang.'' Sehunpun menurut, dan medudukkan pantatnya dikursi makan. Mereka makan dengan hikmat.

''masakanmu, selalu enak nyonya Oh'' ucap Sehun yang masih lahap memakan makanannya. ''makanlah perlahan, nanti kau tersedak'' kata Luhan yang memandang suaminya

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menyadang status Istri..Ia bahagia sekali, memikirkan bahwa suaminya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Suaminya yang telah mengambil keperawanannya, memikirkan bahwa ini hari pertama ia memasak sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin nanti selanjutnya ia juga akan menyiapkan segala keperluan Oh Sehun. Memiliki anak dengan Oh Sehun.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Pipinya merona. Sehun yang menyadari itu tersenyum. ''kenapa pipimu memerah? Sedang memikirkan apa?'' tanya Sehun

''a-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa'' jawab Luhan terbata-bata

''kau tidak bisa membohongiku nyonya Oh'' entah kenapa setiap Sehun berkata _nyonya Oh,_ Luhan selalu senang.

''ah! Apa istriku ini sedang mengingat kegiatan kita yang semalam? Apa ingin mengulanginya lagi?'' lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh

 ** _Blush~_**

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna. Sehun senang mengerjai istrinya. Ia terlihat imut ketika sedang malu-malu.

 _TING TONG…._

Pintu apartmen Sehun dan Luhan berbunyi, ''Aish! Siapa pagi-pagi yang datang bertamu'' gerutu Sehun. ''aku akan membukanya, Lu. lanjutkan makananmu'' lanjutnya beranjak dari kursi.

''Hi Bro!'' ucap seseorang

''ckckck ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?'' tanya Sehun

''Kyungi ingin kesini. Ia merindukan rusamu'' jawab seseorang yang ternyata Jongin yang menarik tangan istrinya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

''masuklah'' ucap Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

''Kyungieeeeeeeeeeeee!'' teriak Luhan dari dapur.

''Luluuuuuuuuu!'' kyungsoo berlalu memeluk Luhan.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat kelakuan istri-istrinya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi ruang tengah menikmati siaaran televise.

''ini Jongin, minumlah'' kata Luhan yang datang membawa empat minuman, dan Kyungsoo membawa makanan ringan.

''belum genap sehari saja kalian sudah saling merindukan,ckckck'' ucap Sehun sambil melihat istrinya yang tengah ceria karena sahabatnya datang mengunjungi apartment. Luhan hanya memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Sehun.

''bagaimana malam pertama kalian?'' tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

''sungguh bergairah'' jawab sehun sambil mengingat malam pertamanya

''yak! Sehunie'' Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

''istriku juga tidak kalah menggairahkan'' jongin tersenyum sambil melihat istrinya.

''kkamjongah!'' kesal kyungsoo.

''aku lihat, kyungsoo berjalannya seperti penguin. Apa jongin melakukannya kasar, kyung?'' tanya Sehun jail

''a-aku..ah! tidak. Di-dia lembut'' jawab Kyungsoo menunduk.

''kami melakukannya lagi pada saat mandi tadi'' kata Jongin santai menikmati makanan ringan

''kau tidak kasihan melihat istrimu jong! Aku saja sebenarnya ingin. Tapi luhan masih kesakitan''

''cukup! Kalian tidak usah membicarakan hal itu!'' kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Para suami langsung bungkam.

''bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja. Besok sehunie sudah mulai kerja lagi'' ajak Luhan

''iya Lu aku setuju, Jongin juga besok sudah mulai bekerja lagi. Apa kalian tidak bisa tunda dulu? Kalian kan CEO diperusahaan masing-masing?'' tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian.

''maaf baby, besok ada pertemuan di kantornya Sehun bersama dengan beberapa kolega lainnya.'' Kata jongin memelas.

Sehun yang ditatap oleh Luhanpun langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Mereka memaklumi pekerjaan suami. Jongin dan Sehun menjadi CEO diperusahaannya, dan kedua perusahaan ini saling bekerja sama. Akibatnya sehun maupun jongin sering pergi keluar kota/negeri bersama untuk menyelesaikan suatu proyek.

''ayo, wanita-wanita cantik. Kita pergi ke Lotte World.'' Ajak Jongin

''ayo'' ucap mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat antusias. Terlihat dari mereka yang lincah kesana-kemari demi menaiki berbagai permainan yang ada. Jongin maupun Sehun dengan setia mendampingi malaikatnya.

Sehun maupun Jongin tidak menyangka akan menyandang status sebagai suami. Begitupula dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka juga tengah menanti hari baru lainnya. Dimana ada seseorang yang akan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _appa? Eomma?_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

AN : OMG! HAHAHA Aku gatau nih buat cerita apaan wkwkwk, jelek yaaaah… Yasudah gppa ^^ maklum aja, abal-abal kkk. Maaf banyak typo, no eyd. Kalo masih ada yang minta lanjut, nanti bakal dilanjut. Tapi kalo ga, yagpp juga, bakal tetep dilanjut kkk :D #apaansih

Aku emang fokusin sama couple ini aja, jadi maaf bagi yang kecewa and sempet minta couple lain :''D

Makasi banget buat reader-nims yang uda review-follow-fav ^^ /deepbow-tebarkiss/

.

.

 **\- HI READERS-NIM, MUNGKIN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG UDA TAU FF INI? IYA. INI FF DARI AKUN** ** _DEEREYESHUN_** **. DEEREYESHUN=DEERSHIXUN ^^**

 **AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ACC t_t BUT, I'M SO SAD, HONESTLY.**

 **KARENA AKU GA BISA PUBLISH NEXT CHAP UNTUK CERITA ''OH KIM FAM + MY STEEPSIS'' DI AKUN YG LAMA.**

 **MASIH ADA YANG MAU LANJUTAN CERITANYA?**

 **AKU PENGEN TERIAK SAKING KESELNYA. SUMPAH. :'''(**

 **DI AKUN LAMA UDA BANYAK YANG REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAV.. MESTI RE-POST GINI.**

 **MOHON READERS-NIM UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA WALAUPUN HANYA SEKATA. KARENA ITU BUAT AKU SEMANGAT LAGI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS YA ^^**

 **AKU UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA ABAL-ABALKU INI, YANG REVIEW FAV FOLL. GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

makasi yg buat readers yang baru baca maupun yang uda pernah baca mau review - fol - fav lagi T_T (ga bosen2nya aku ngucapin itu walopun bolak-balik gucapinnya haha)

sebenernya mau ingin lanjut update yg kelanjutannya aja, tapi kalo diliat2 kok jadi gmn gitu. Jdnya aku ngulang post dari awal aja, gpp kan?^^ kasian juga bagi readers yg baru tau :D

Mind to review, again? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Oh and Kim Family

Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre: Drama/romance

Rate : M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR ! Re-Post !

 **NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH !**

 **This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo 's story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Flashback - HunHan**

''hahh…'' helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Luhan. Wanita ini sedang menikmati sore harinya dengan duduk sendirian dibalkon apartmennya dengan Sehun. DItemani dengan segelas coklat hangat dan satu piring buah-buahan.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, dan menatap langit yang mulai terlihat berwarna orange, menandakan hari telah semakin sore. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun suara deringan ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja rias miliknya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat nama seseorang yang tertera diponselnya. Luhan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu

''yeobseo..''

'' _yeobseo..sayang..''_

'' Sehunie..'' pekik Luhan senang

 _''_ _Aku merindukanmu, sayang''_

''aku juga..merindukanmu'' Luhan tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

 _''_ _Padahal aku hanya empat hari di Jepang, tapi kenapa serasa empat tahun''_ terdengar lirihan Sehun.

''Kau berlebihan, sayang'' Luhan terkekeh

 _''_ _tapi kau senang, rusaku''_ –luhan merona,namun tidak terlihat oleh Sehun.

 _''_ _mungkin aku akan kembali besok, mengingat ini hari ketiga, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?''_ tanya sehun disebrang sana

''Aku…aku hanya menginginkan kau, Sehunie'' jawab Luhan malu-malu

Terdengar suara Sehun yang tertawa mendengar perkataan istrinya.

 _''_ _permintaan dikabulkan. Tunggu aku, sayang. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau''-Sehun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perkataannya_

 _''_ _Kau sedang apa?''tanyanya_

''Aku? aku sedang berada diapartment kita. Kau?''

 _''_ _Kenapa tidak keluar saja. Pasti kau bosan diapartment terus. Mengingat Kyungsoo tidak diapartmentnya. Aku sedang memikirkanmu''_

''cih! Pembohong! Oh, kau mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak diapartmennya?'' tanya Luhan

 _''_ _jangan berpikiran lain dulu. Jongin sedang bekerja bersamaku, ingat? Jadi dia memberitahuku jika istrinya sedang menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit''_

 _''_ _Dan aku tidak berbohong. Satu jam yang lalu, aku dan Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang aku berada di Hotel, berbaring memikirkanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu rusaku''_

''Tunggulah sampai besok, sayang. Kau bisa memelukku sepuasmu. Bahkan bisa lebih'' goda luhan

 _''_ _um..baiklah. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap kembali. Klien ku dengan Jongin mengundang kami berdua untuk makan malam bersama''_

 _''_ _Kau juga..makanlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit'' pesan Sehun_

''iya sayang''

 _''_ _I Love You''_

''I love you too…Sehunie''

Tuut…tut…

.

.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali ingin menaruh ponselnya ditempat semula dan berniat untuk kembali ke balkon mengambil gelas dan piring buah-buhannya lalu membawanya kedapur. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon, mata rusanya terlebih dahulu melihat kearah meja kecil yang berasa di pojok kanan ranjangnya. Disana ada beberapa album foto. Luhan mengambilnya melihat album foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Ada juga Foto pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Foto-foto prawedding mereka. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka satu foto album ketika mereka kuliah. Luhan tersenyum memandangi foto dirinya bersama sahabat dan kekasihnya pada saat itu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berada dikantin kampus mereka. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah asik mengunyah makanan yang telah dibelinya._**

 ** _''_** ** _ah..kenyangnya'' kata kyungsoo, menggeser sedikit kekanan tempat kimbab yang telah kosong. ''aku juga'' sahut Luhan sambil menyeruput bubble tea terakhirnya._**

 ** _''_** ** _ayo!'' ajak kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk_**

 ** _''_** ** _kemana?'' tanya luhan heran._**

 ** _''_** ** _astaga Lu! Jangan bilang kau lupa sore ini sehun dan jongin latihan basket. Mereka akan marah kalau kita sampai terlambat.'' .luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju lapangan basket kampus mereka._**

 ** _Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Luhan untuk duduk ditribun. Mereka melambaikan tangan kea rah sehun dan jongin, mereka dihadiahi senyuman yang menawan. Para mahasiswi yang menonton mereka latihan berteriak histeris melihat pangeran kampus yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama. Mengingat sehun dan jongin hanya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, bukan kemahasiswi lainnya._**

 ** _''_** ** _Lu, kau mencintai sehun?''tanya kyungsoo sambil melihat gerak-gerik kedua sahabatnya yang sedang saling mengoper bola basket._**

 ** _''_** ** _aku mencintainya kyung. Lebih dari sahabat.'' lirih luhan menatap kyungsoo_**

 ** _''_** ** _aku tidak tau perasaannya kepadaku. Tapi-''_**

 ** _''_** ** _dia mencintaimu lu, lihat saja bagaimana pandangannya kepadamu. Aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi-'' ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena medengar suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya_**

 ** _''_** ** _hi, wanita-wanitaku. Minumannya mana?'' tanya jongin yang ternyata telah selesai berlatih dengan sehun._**

 ** _''_** ** _wanita-wanitamu ada disitu!'' ketus kyungsoo sambil menunjuk perkumpulan mahasiswi genit yang dulu sempat jongin dekati._**

 ** _Luhan dan sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya ini yang saling menyukai namun tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Sehun? Luhan?ckckck_**

 ** _''_** ** _m-maaf hunie, aku tidak membawakan minuman'' kata luhan menunduk_**

 ** _''_** ** _tidak apa-apa, Lu. Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan bergnti pakaian'' luhan mengangguk dan kemudian sehun berlalu._**

 ** _''_** ** _kau tidak ganti pakaianmu?'' tanya kyungsoo ke jongin._**

 ** _''_** ** _Tidak. Ayo aku antar kau pulang kyung. Kau pulang bersama sehun ya Lu?''_**

 ** _''_** ** _iya, Jongin''_**

 ** _''_** ** _baiklah, aku duluan lulu'' ucap kyungsoo. Jonginpun menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk pergi menuju parkiran mobil. Kini tinggallah luhan sendiri. Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya,sedikit terkejut oleh sentuhan dipundaknya_**

 ** _''_** ** _k-kau mengagetkanku hun!''_**

 ** _''_** ** _kau yang terlalu serius dengan ponselmu, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku''_**

 ** _''_** ** _m-maaf''_**

 ** _''_** ** _hei..kenapa jadi gugup begini eo?''tanya sehun menyentuh dagu luhan agar ia menatap mata sehun._**

 ** _''_** ** _a-aku tidak gugup'' sergah luhan dengan pipi merona_**

 ** _''_** ** _kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika begini. Aku ingin menelanmu'' goda sehun. Luhan semakin merona dibuatnya._**

 ** _Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, sehun dengan setia masih menggenggan kedua tangan luhan. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka_**

 ** _''_** ** _S-sunbae'' seorang mahasiswi yang sangat cantik dan seksi mendekati mereka_**

 ** _''_** ** _iya?'' jawab sehun_**

 ** _''_** ** _a-aku ingin berbicara dengan s-sunbae'' ucapnya malu-malu. Luhan yang melihatnya pun dibuat sedikit penasaran ._**

 ** _''_** ** _bicaralah'' perintah sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya_**

 ** _''_** ** _t-tapi..aku ingin berdua saja s-sunbae'' ucap mahasiswi itu sambil melihat kearah luhan. Luhan yang mengerti pun menatap sehun. Melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun, namun sehun mengeratkan genggamannya._**

 ** _''_** ** _sehunie..'' ucap luhan pelan._**

 ** _''_** ** _tetaplah'' kata sehun kepada luhan._**

 ** _''_** ** _kau bicaralah sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali'' lanjut sehun memperhatikan mahasiswi itu_**

 ** _''_** ** _b-baiklah. A-aku…menyukaimu sunbae'' ucapnya menatap mata sehun. Sehun tidak bergeming. Namun jantung luhan seakan berhenti berdetak._**

 ** _''_** ** _bagaimana denganmu sunbae?''_**

 ** _''…_** ** _..''_**

 ** _''_** ** _Sehunie''_**

 ** _''_** ** _Terimakasih karena kau telah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf. Karena aku telah menyukai seseorang. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya. Dia adalah kekasihku. Luhan'' jawab sehun dengan penuh keyakinan._**

 ** _Deg…_**

 ** _Luhan menatap sehun tanpa berkedip. Apa? Kekasihnya?_**

 ** _''_** ** _m-maf sunbae'' mahasiswi itupun berlalu._**

 ** _Sehun membalikkan badan, dan menatap luhan yang masih setia menatapnya. Iya tau kalau luhan sedang terkejut. Sehun membelai pipi luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak akibat sentuhan lembut dipipinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat pipinya yang merona._**

 ** _''_** ** _a-apa maksudmu sehunie. A-aku…ki-kita..tidak—'' luhan tergagap sendiri._**

 ** _''_** ** _kita iya Lu'' ucap Sehun cepat untuk memotong perkataan luhan_**

 ** _''_** ** _t-tapi bagaimana bisa?'' tanya luhan lirirh_**

 ** _''_** ** _Baiklah. Xi Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? tidak mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Jadilah pendamping hidupku lu''_**

 ** _Sehun menatap mata indah luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca._**

 ** _''…_** ** _.''_**

 ** _''_** ** _lu…Luhan. Maukah?'' tanyanya lagi_**

 ** _''_** ** _A-aku mau Hunie'' ucap luhan sambil mengangguk. Dan setetes air mata terjatuh dipipinya_**

 ** _''_** ** _aku mencintaimu''_**

 ** _''_** ** _aku juga mencintaimu sehunie..'' Sehun pun memeluk luhannya. Dia berjanji untuk mencintai dan melindungi malaikat hatinya ini._**

 ** _''_** ** _kau melamarku?'' tanya Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sehun_**

 ** _''_** ** _eum'' jawab sehun menghirup aroma shampoo dirambut luhan_**

 ** _''_** ** _cincinnya mana?'' tanya luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mendongak menatap kearah sehun._**

 ** _Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. ''Tidak ada cincin Lu'' katanya_**

 ** _Luhan memajukan bibirnya imut, Tanda ia kesal. ''bagaimana mungkin kau melamarku namun tidak ada cincin. Ugh!'' luhan mulai mode merajuknya._**

 ** _''_** ** _ini kan dadakan'' alasan sehun_**

 ** _''_** ** _jadi kau menciontaiku dadakan?'' tanya luhan sambil melotot imut_**

 ** _''_** ** _T-tidak. Aku mencintaimu sudah lama. Percayalah sayang. Hanya karena kejadian ini aku berani mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Besok. Aku janji besok akan memakaikannya dijarimu'' sehun kembali menarik tubuh mungil luhan untuk dipeluknya._**

 ** _''_** ** _aku percaya hunie''_**

 ** _''_** ** _terimakasih sayang kau telah menerimaku''. Sehun pun mencium bibir luhan, mengabaikan teriakan histeris dari mahasiswi yang melihat mereka._**

 **Flasbackend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terkejut dan kembali kedunia nyatanya setelah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dipipinya. Ia menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat sang suami telah sampai diapartment mereka.

''kau….''

''iya sayang. Ini aku sehunmu.''

''Ta-pi…bagaimana bisa. Oh tidak. Aku mulai berhalusinasi. Suamiku masih dijepang.'' Sehun kemudian menarik hidung luhan sampai memerah.

''aw! Yak Sehun! Eo, Sehunie?'' kata luhan tidak percaya

''Iya. Sayang iya. Ini aku. Aku pulang''sehun memeluk tubuh istrinya

''aku merindukanmu'' lanjutnya

Luhan tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

''kau berbohong padaku!'' luhan berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

''maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan'' jawab sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

''aku membencimu!''

''Tidak lu. Kau tidak membenciku. Kau merindukanku. Daritadi kau melihat album foto kita''

''ssst! Jangan mengelak lagi. Karena akupun sama'' lanjut sehun ketika melihat luhan ingin memprotesnya. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

''aku ingin menagih janji'' kata Sehun, dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menggoda.

''janji apa?'' tanya luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Yang semakin membuat sehun ingin menerkamnya habis-habisan.

''apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi? Bukankah kau yang menggodaku ditelpon tadi?'' tanya sehun kemudian menarik pinggang istrinya Luhan yang mengerti pun ingin melepaskan diri. Namun itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lumatan-lumatan yang halus berubah menjadi kasar, sebagaimana tingkat hasrat sang suami.

''eghh…''

''Oh Luhan! Ku sudah tidak tahan lagi'' ucap membawa istrinya ke ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasii yang udah review+follow+fav yah.. Makasih banyak readers. /tebarkiss/ Maaf ga nulis satu-satu. Percayalah Aku mencintai kalian semua /kayak sehun ke luhan/ abaikan

Yang nanyain ini drabbel atau apalah..terserah kalian aja deh^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- HI READERS-NIM, MUNGKIN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG UDA TAU FF INI? IYA. INI FF DARI PEN NAME** _ **DEEREYESHUN**_ **. DEEREYESHUN=DEERSHIXUN ^^**

 **AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ACC t_t BUT, I'M SO SAD, HONESTLY.**

 **KARENA AKU GA BISA PUBLISH NEXT CHAP UNTUK CERITA ''OH KIM FAM + MY STEEPSIS'' DI AKUN YG LAMA.**

 **MASIH ADA YANG MAU LANJUTAN CERITANYA?**

 **AKU PENGEN TERIAK SAKING KESELNYA. SUMPAH. :'''(**

 **DI AKUN LAMA UDA BANYAK YANG REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAV.. MESTI RE-POST GINI.**

 **MOHON READERS-NIM UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA WALAUPUN HANYA SEKATA. KARENA ITU BUAT AKU SEMANGAT LAGI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS YA ^^**

 **AKU UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA ABAL-ABALKU INI, YANG REVIEW FAV FOLL. GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

makasi yg buat readers yang baru baca maupun yang uda pernah baca mau review - fol - fav lagi T_T (ga bosen2nya aku ngucapin itu walopun bolak-balik gucapinnya haha)

sebenernya mau ingin lanjut update yg kelanjutannya aja, tapi kalo diliat2 kok jadi gmn gitu. Jdnya aku ngulang post dari awal aja, gpp kan?^^ kasian juga bagi readers yg baru tau :D

Kalo banyak yang review..nanti bakal ku lanjut hihihi

Mind to review, again? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and Kim Family

Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre: Drama/romance

Rate: M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

 **NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo 'sstory. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Flashback - KaiSoo**

Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Menyesuaikan cahaya pagi masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Ia sedikit menggeliat. Menyamankan posisinya. Berbalik arah menghadap sang suami yang masih setia memejamkan mata dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memeluk pinggang istrinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa pulasnya jongin, ia mengerti dengan kesibukan suaminya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah damai Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Mengingat betapa berbedanya jongin ketika tertidur dan tidak.

Kyungsoo belum ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk membangunkan jongin, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Ia masih setia menatap wajah jongin. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang telah mengambil seluruh hati dan pikirannya. Seseorang yang menemaninya ketika sedih dan senang, selain Luhan dan Sehun, tentunya.

Pikiran kyungsoo kembali pada saat mereka masih kuliah dulu. Mengingat betapa playboy nya teman yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri ke kantin kampusnya. Sebelumnya luhan telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelas karena sehun telah menantinya dikantin, sedangkan terlebih dahulu ia pergi ke toilet.**

 **Kyungsoo melihat kesekelilingnya untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat kyungsoo dipintu masuk kantin. Kyungsoo yang melihatpun lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja luhan dan sehun.**

 **"** **ini makanlah, aku sudah memesannya untukmu kyung'' kata luhan sambil menyodorkan makanan yang dipesankan untuk kyungsoo**

 **''** **Terimakasih lu'' kyungsoo pun memakan makanan itu dengan pelan, sesekali melihat ke arah sehun**

 **''** **kenapa?'' Tanya Sehun yang mengetahui tingkah kyungsoo**

 **"** **..." kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya**

 **"** **mungkin kyungie ingin bertanya tentang jongin, sayang" ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kyungsoo.**

 **"** **tidak" sergah kyungsoo**

 **"** **iya" ucap Luhan tidak mau kalah**

 **"** **Jongin sedang bersama kekasih barunya" jawab sehun sebelum ia meminum bubble tea nya.**

 **"** **MWO?" teriak luhan dan kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung mengelus dada dan telinganya yang terasa berdengung.**

 **"** **kenapa kalian berteriak sih!" kesal sehun**

 **"** **untung aku sudah menelan minumannya" lanjutnya**

 **"** **tapi, hunie..Bukannya jongin mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya luhan. Pasalnya 2 hari yang lalu jongin mengenalkan mereka kepada kekasihnya yang bernama suli. Tapi sekarang sehun bilang kalau jongin mempunyai kekasih baru?**

 **"** **Sudah putus. Dan sekarang─"**

 **"** **Hi semuanya" sapa seseorang yang ternyata jongin. Yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik**

 **"** **Hi" ucap Luhan dan Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap minumannya.**

 **"** **aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian dengan kekasihku" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum**

 **"** **kenalkan ini Krystal. Dan sayang ini Luhan kekasih sehun. Kau sudah mengenalnya kan? Dan ini kyungsoo"**

 **Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Jongin menarik tangan krystal untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mereka asik mengobrol sambil tertawa. Berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang hanya menanggapi sesekali. Luhan yang melihat perubahan wajah kyungsoo pun langsung menggengam tangan kyungsoo. Mereka tersenyum.**

 **Luhan telah mengetahui kalau kyungsoo menyukai jongin sejak lama. Namun ia memendamnya sendiri.**

 **"** **kyung, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya terdiam?" Tanya jongin menatap kyngsoo**

 **"** **a-ah..aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit memikirkan tugasku" jawabnya**

 **"** **oh. Bagaimana menurutmu kyung?" taya jongin kembali, masih terus dengan tatapannya kepada kyungsoo**

 **"** **apanya?" Tanya kyungsoo balik**

 **"** **Krystal" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah krystal yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.**

 **"** **cantik" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum paksa.**

 **"** **ia. Dia memang cantik" ucap jongin sambil mengecup pipi krystal yang tengah merona. Sehun hanya mendesis melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan raut wajah kyungsoo yang menahan tangis.**

 **"** **a-aku keperpustakaan dulu" kata kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari kursinya**

 **"** **aku temani, sekalian mengerjakan tugas kita kyung" kyungsoo yang mengertipun menganggukkan kepalanya dan luhan beranjak dari kursinya.**

 **Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk duduk dibangku taman belakang gedung kampusnya. Iya, kyungsoo berbohong mengatakan ingin ke perpustakaan.**

 **"** **menangislah, kyung"**

 **Suara isakan pun keluar dari bibir hati milik kyungsoo. Luhan memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya**

 **"** **sampai kapan kau begini kyung?"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **sampai kapan kau bertahan?"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **aku sakit melihatmu menangis terus. Hanya karena rasa cemburumu itu. Bicaralah dengan jongin"**

 **Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya . menyeka airmatanya.**

 **"** **aku tidak tau Lu. Aku bertahan karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan perasaan yang bertahun aku pendam ini..** ** _hiks.."_**

 **"** **Aku ingn mengungkapkan. Tapi aku takut Lu. Bagaimana dengan persahabatanku?" lanjut kyungsoo sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.**

 **"** **Aku yakin jongin juga mencintaimu, kyung. Tapi ia belum sadar juga"**

 **"** **Entahlah lu. Bisa juga jongin memang tidak tertarik kepadaku. Lihatlah kekasih-kekasihnya terdahulu. Mereka semua begitu cantik dan seksi. Sedangkan aku?"**

 **"** **Hey! Siapa bilang kau itu tidak cantik dan seksi?" Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan cermin kecilnya dari dalam tas, dan memperlihatkan cermin didepan wajah kyungsoo**

 **"** **Lihatlah kyung! Wajamu sungguh cantik. Putih, bersih dengan mata bulat yang indah ini, hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati yang setiap lelaki pati ingin mencicipinya. Seandainya saja aku ini lelaki, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku" canda Luhan.**

 **"** **ishh!" kesal Kyungsoo**

 **"** **Tapi lu, mungkin untuk sekarang ini aku akan berusaha untuk sedikit menghilangkan perasaan ini" ujar kyungsoo sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya. Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat mungilnya ini. Ia sangat sedih melihat temannya seperti ini. Ia juga merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan jongin yang tanpa sadar telah menyakiti sahabatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 minggu telah berlalu dari keajadain jongin memperkenalkan krystal sebagai kekasihnya. Kyungsoo pun tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah hatinya lagi. Ia mencoba untuk terus menghilangkan perasaannya kepada jongin, meskipun susah. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berempat bersahabat dan pastinya mereka juga terkadang selalu bersama. Namun akhir-akhir ini kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghindar ketika jongin berada diantara mereka, seperti saat ini.**

 **Sehun, luhan dan kyungsoo sedang duduk makan siang di salah satu kafe favorit mereka. "apakah kalian mengetahui kalau jongin telah putus dari krystal?" Tanya sehun sambil memasukkan potongan steak kemulutnya. Luhan dan kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.**

 **"** **reaksi kalian hanya itu?" Tanya sehun lagi**

 **"** **terus aku harus bagaimana,sayang?" Tanya luhan. Sehunpun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.**

 **"** **dia kan selalu seperti itu. Jadi sudah biasa" sahut kyungsoo, memainkan ponselnya.**

 **Mereka bertigapun asik ngobrol sambil tertawa. Sampai akhirnya suara seseorang yang teramat mereka kenali, menyapa mereka.**

 **"** **maaf ya aku telat. Karena aku menjemputnya terlebih kalian lama menunggu?'' Tanya jongin menatap satu persatu temannya.**

 **"** **haah...kau selalu seperti ini. Sudahlah. Kalian berdua duduk saja" jawab Luhan. Sehun pun tersenyum kepada jongin dan...**

 **"** **kenalkan sebelumnya, ini kekasihku berna─"**

 **"** **Maaf, semua. Aku harus segera pulang. Eomma mengirimuku pesan, dan menyuruhku untuk pulang" kata kyungsoo memotong perkataan jongin**

 **"** **kenapa kyung?" Tanya luhan**

 **"** **entahlah Lu. Aku balik dulu ya, sampai ketemu besok" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tanpa disadari kyungsoo, seseorang tengah memperhatikan sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya.**

.

.

.

 **Sebulan sudah kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghindari jongin. Jongin yang merasa pun mencoba untuk berbicara kepada kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo selalu menolak dengan alasan dia sedang banyak tugas. Sampai dengan hari ini, jongin merasa jengah dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Dan ketika Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru keluar dari kelas, tangan kyungsoo langsung ditarik oleh jongin. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut**

 **"** **yak! Kim Jongin! Kenapa menarik kyungsoo?" Tanya luhan**

 **"** **Sehun menunggumu diparkiran lu, aku akan berbicara dengannya dulu" jawab jongin sambil melihat ke arah kyungsoo yang masih diam. Ia mengetahui apa alas an jongin menarik tangannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan menolak untuk berbicara dengan jongin. Karena dihatinya ia sangat merindukan lelaki ini.**

 **Setelah kepergian luhan, jongin langsung menyeret kyungsoo kea tap gedung kampusnya. Sesampainya disana, mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo yang sibuk memandangi kakinya dengan berbagai macam pikiran, sedangkan jongin yang sibuk melihat wajah cantik kyungsoo.**

 **Lama dalam keheningan, deheman suara berat jongin membuyarkan segala macam pikiran. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap jongin**

 **"** **Kyung, apa kabar?" Tanya jongin untuk memecah kecanggungan mereka**

 **"** **kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa sampai menyeretku kemari?" Tanyanya balik**

 **Terdegar suara helaan napas jongin "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"**

 **"** **aku...aku tidak menghindarimu" kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit tercekat**

 **"** **Kau iya! Kyungsoo!" bentak jongin. Kyungsoo tersentak terkejut**

 **"** **m-maafkan aku kyung, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" suara jongin mulai melembut**

 **"** **apa aku punya salah padamu?" Tanya jongin lagi**

 **"** **iya " jawabnya singkat dengan mata yang masih menatap ke dalam mata jongin**

 **"** **katakanlah salah ku apa?"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **kyungsoo" ucap jongin ingin memegang kedua bahu kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo melangkah mundur**

 **"** **Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi**

 **"** **iya"**

 **"** **apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika mengetahui kesalahanmu?" jongin yang beberapa saat terdiam lalu menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo "apapun akan ku lakukan"**

 **"** **benarkah?" Tanya kyungsso sambil sedikit menunjukkan senyum. Senyum meremehkan.**

 **"** **iya" jawab jongin tegas tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka**

 **"** **kau..Kau telah menyakitiku jongin. Menyakiti perasaanku." Ucap kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. "aku cemburu jongin! Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" isak kyungsoo keluar.**

 **"** **a-aku mencintaimu." Tubuh jongin terlihat tegang ketika mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo**

 **"** **lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menyeka air matanya**

 **"** **..." tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "aku tau kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa." Kyungsoo pun pergi dari hadapan jongin, ketika tangan kyungsoo menyentuh ganggang pintu suara jongin membuat jantung kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat**

 **"** **aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu kyungsoo" jongin berjalan kearah kyungsoo, membalikkan tubuhnya. Air mata kyungsoo menetes lagi**

 **"** **Tidak jongin. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk─"**

 **"** **Aku sungguh mencintaimu kyung. Dari dulu" ucap jongin menyakinkan kyungsoo**

 **"** **Tapi─"**

 **"** **dengarkan aku kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu telah lama. Tapi aku mengungkapkannya karena persahabatan kita. Aku sengaja bermain dengan wanita lain untuk membuatmu cemburu. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintai mereka" Jelasnya**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Kyungsoo..aku berani bersumpah. Kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu" jemari jongin bergerak menuju wajah kyungsoo, mencoba menghapus airmatanya**

 **"** **hiks...aku membencimu" ucap kyungsoo yang perlahan memeluk tubuh jongin**

 **"** **aku juga mencintaimu, sayang" jawab jongin memeluk erat tubuh mungil kungsoo.**

 **"** **Jadi sekarang kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya jongin sambil melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata indah milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum**

 **"** **terimakasih" Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir hati kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHU

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir kyungsoo

"eh.." kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"kau melamun sayang" ucap jongin yang ternyata telah sadar dari alam mimpinya

"a-aku tidak melamun" bohongnya

"ck! Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya jongin sambil mengelus punggung istrinya

"Aku tidak berbohong." Jawabnya sambil menatap mata jongin. " Jong..." panggilnya

"em"

"aku mencintaimu" Jongi terseyum mendengar ucapan istrinya

"Aku tau. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu" kemudian jongin melumat bibir istrinya. Jongin menindih tubuh kyungsoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka

"euuunghhhhhh" desahan keluar dari bibir kyugsoo yang membuat gairah dipagi hari jongin meningkat. Jongin encoba menggesekkan juniornya ke vagina kyungsoo yang sama-sama masih terbungkus celana.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh jongin sehingga jongin terduduk diranjang. Napas mereka tidak beraturan. Kyungsoo mulai duduk disisi ranjang. "mandilah..aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

"bagaimana dengan ini kyung?" Tanya jongin kesal sambil melihat kearah juniornya

"maaf, aku sedang halangan" ucap kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang menjambaki rambutnya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya terkikik geli membayangkan wajah suaminya yang menahan hasrat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Nah! Flashback kaisoo uda ku publish. Maaf banyak typo, aku ga sempet edit. Maaf juga kalo ga ngefeel, ga sesuai selera (=.='')

Makasi yang uda review – foll – fav. Maaf ga nyebutin satu2 :D

Untuk selanjutnya hunhan / kaisoo ngapain yaaaaaaaaaaaa, ada yg mau kasi ide? Kkkkkkkk

 **Tapi sebelumnya, Masih ada yang mau lanjut cerita ini?**

 **Kalo byk yang rvew nanti ku lanjut, kalo ga ada. Sampai disini aja :'''D**

Btw ada yang uda baca hunhan oneshoot yang ku publish?

Mind to review?


	5. PENTING!

**Hi readers... :D**

 **Aku bukannya update, sorry...**

 **Aku cuma ingin nanya aja, di fanfic ku ada readers yg rvew tp ga bisa kebaca direview'an ku, kenpa ya? apa dari ffn nya sendiri?**

 **Jujur jadi sedih, jd gatau mau lanjutnya gmn. Gbisa tau respon kalian. apalgi sampe yg ga ngereview di chapter 4 itu kkkk**

 **Apa ada yg tau itu bisa kenapa?**

 **PM aja ya^^**

 **makasii :* :***


	6. Chapter 5

Oh and Kim Family

Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre: Drama/romance

Rate: M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

 **NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo 'sstory. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Jelaous - Luhan**

"sayang makannya pelan-pelan" Ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cara makan Sehun, yang seperti tidak pernah makan selama setahun.

"Aku buru-bur u sayang" Sehun menajwab sambil mengunyah makanan

"kalau nanti kau ter-"

"Uhuk...uhuk.."

 **"** **-sedak"** Luhan kemudian menyodorkan gelas yang berisikan air putih. Sehun meminumnya sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Aku bilang makannya pelan saja Sehun!" menatap suaminya dengan kesal.

"30 menit lagi aku ada rapat sayang. Aku ada rapat pagi ini dan siang nanti"

"Kalau tau akan ada rapat, tapi kenapa masih menggauliku semalaman?!" ucap luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut ketika sedang kesal.

"Aku sedang kesal Tuan OH! Kau seperti tidak menikmati makanan buatanku."

"Hi..siapa bilang aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya. Lihatlah dipiringku sudah habis. Maafkan aku karena rapat ini. Dan untuk semalam? Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri melihat istriku sedang telanjang didepan lemari"

"ish! Itu karena aku baru selesai mandi. Kenapa mesti tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan tidak ketuk pintu dulu."

"aku memanggilmu untuk keluar kamar, karena acara favortmu sedang tayang. Tapi karena tidak ada jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kamar kita." Luhan hanya diam mendengar penjelasan istrinya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kegiatannya semalam bersama sehun.

"jangan memikirkannya lagi. Nanti malam kita akan melalakukannya" Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat suaminya yang memeluk nya dari belekang. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau"

"tapi aku ingin, biar disini ada Oh junior" jawab sehun sambil mengelus perut rata istrinya.

"maafkan aku, karena belum bisa mengandung. Padahal umur pernikahan kita sudah setahun. Sedangkan kyungsoo sudah hamil 6 bulan" lirih luhan.

Sehun berdiri tegak, membawa tubuh istrinya untuk berdiri, dan memeluknya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang istri. "sst! Jangan meminta maaf. Karena ini bukan salahmu. Percayalah suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan memberikan kita anak. " sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengecup bibir istrinya.

"aku berangkat sayang. Mungkin para pemegang saham lainnya sudah menantiku"

"jangan cemberut. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu" lanjutnya. Luhan memukul dada kokoh sehun. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke depan pintu. Untuk mengantar sehun.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa panjang samping tempat tidunya. Ia baru saja membereskan tempat makan kemudian mencucinya. Setelah itu ia membersikan kamar. Namun badannya serasa remuk dan pegal. Padahal ia sudah sering melakukannya.

karena merasa bosan, luhan mengambil poselnya dan menghubungi sahabatnya, kyungsoo

" _Luhan_ " jawab kyungsoo diseberang sana

"kyung aku bosan, aku akan ketempatku" rengeknya

 _"_ _kemarilah, aku sedang menata kue kering yang barusan ku buat"_

"okay, tunggu aku, bye" –pip.

Tanpa mendengar jawab kyungsoo, luhan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Luhan terlihat berpikir untuk memakai pakaian apa. Karena cuaca sedang panas, ia memutuskan untuk memakai hotpant sebatas paha atasnya. Dipadukan dengan tanktop putih ketat, sehingga memperlihatkan payudara besar yang terbungkus bra, dan denim tanpa dikancing sebagai luarannya.

Rambutnya ia cepol atas, siapapun laki-laki yang melihat leher jenjang mulusnya, akan langsung menghisap tanpa ragu. Luhan berjalan menuju lift, menekan tombol 8.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka, ia menekan bel apartment kyungsoo. Tak berselang lama, kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan menganga melihat luhan yang pertama kali terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya. Apalagi dengan hotpant yang terlihat hanya memakai daleman saja.

"kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" Tanya luhan

"ti-tidak. Tapi kenapa tumben kau terlihat seseksi ini?" Luhan hanya terkekeh dibuatnya

"masuklah" lanjut kyungsoo. Luhanpun memasuki apartment kyungsoo dan medudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin diruang tengah apartment itu.

"bukankah aku sudah sering memakai pakaian pendek, kyung"

"Tapi baru pertama kali aku melihatmu memakai celana sependek ini. Bukankah kau tidak suka yang sependek ini khusus celana?'' kyungsoo memberikan segelas orange jus kepda luhan, dan duduk disampingnya.

"entahlah. Aku hanya ingin. Kulihat diluar cuaca sedang panas. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" luhan menoleh kepada kyungsoo

"kenapa? Kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bukankah itu dianjurkan doketer kandungan?" tanyanya mengusap pelan perut buncit kyungoo

"Iya aku tau. Tapi hari ini jongin ingin mengajakku makan siang diluar" jawab kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan gurat menyesal

"tidak apa-apa kyung. Aku nanti mencoba menelpon sehun, siapa tau dia bisa"

"kue buatanmu mana?"

"ck! Luhanie..tuh lihat depan matamu'' kesal kyungsoo

"hehe..maaf kyung'' luhan mengambil satu dan memakannya. "wow! Ini enak! Seperti biasa'

Luhan trus memakannya, kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya menyukai kue buatannya sendiri.

"aku boleh minta laagi?''

"ya Tuhan luhan, apa perutmu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kyungsoo. Masalhanya ia heran kenapa luhan serakus itu

"aku sudah menyiapkan 1toples untukmu,lu" luhan tersenyum

Mereka berbicara mengenai kandungan kyungsoo, sampai membecarakan mengenai drama favorit mereka.

"kenapa?" Tanya luhan yang melihat kyungsoo membaca sebuah pesan masuk diponselnya

"jongin mengabariku, sebentar lagi ia sampai. Lu, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak kyungsoo

"Tidak. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri. Aku pergi sekarang, kyungsoo. Terimakasih kuenya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali keapartment untuk menaruh kue yang diberikan kyungsoo, luhanpun berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Ia menikmati cuaca hari ini. Banyak pasang mata yang melirik lapar kearahnya. Namun luhan tidak ambil pusing. Ia terus berjalan, memasuki setiap toko pernak-pernik yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartmentnya.

Setelah mendapatkan barang ia mencoba untuk menghubungi sehun, namun tidak ada jawaban sampai dengan panggilan ke-limanya, suara husky manyapanya

"luhan"

"Sehunie.." jawabnya manja

"ada apa sayang" Tanya sehun

"Ayo makan siang bersama" ajaknya

"maaf lu, aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"aku ada rapat dengan klien"

"tapi a-"

"maaf lu, nanti aku hubungi kembali. Klienku sudah datang" –pip

Luhan mendengus kesal. Pasalnya sehun memotong perkataannya dan mematikan sambungan telponya. Luhan menghentakkan kaki. Kemudian mencari taksi untuk ke restaurant daging sapi kesukaannya.

Luhan, entah kenapa sangat ingin makan daging hari ini. Ia mengajak sehun, karena ingin disuapi. Tapi nyatanya? Luhan dibuat kesal setengah mati.

Dalam taksi, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menghela napas. Sampai dengan supir taksi mengintrupsi

"nonna, sudah sampai"

"eoh?...oh iya, terimakasih" setelah membayar taksi, luhan memasuki restaurant yang terlihat ramai. Mengingat ini waktu makan siang. Seorang pelayang menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kemudian luhan memilih duduk dekat jendela besar. Ia membolak-balikkan menu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, pelayan itu mencatat dan meninggalkan luhan sendiri.

Aroma daging menguar diberbagai penjuru restaurant ini, perutnya pun meronta minta isi. Luhan mengutak-atikk ponselnya sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

Bosan dengan ponselnya, Luhan menyapu seluruh penjuru restaurant. Ia mendengus kesal lagi. Karena disini banyak pasangan yang berlovey membuat luhan cemburu.

Matanya kemudian memicing kearah pojok restaurant, karena ia yakin melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tidak lama, mata itu membola. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Sehun dan seorang wanita. Tanpa abcd lagi, luhan menaruh uang diatas meja, kemudian berjalan menuju meja sehun.

"oh jadi ini rapatnya?'' Tanya luhan sarkastis menatap sehun

"luhan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan

Dengan kuat hati luhan menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar

"Lu, kenalkan ini-"

"cukup oh sehun ! Melihat bagaimana wanita seksi ini duduk bersamamu, melihatmu tertawa" bibir luhan bergetar, airmatanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"a-aku yakin kau menghianatiku. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Segeralah urus perceraian kita! " luhan langsung berlari keluar restaurant. Sehun masih diam. Ia terkejut. Terkejut dengan kedatangan istrinya. Terkejut dengan ucapan istrinya. Terkejut dengan permintaan istrinya untuk bercerai.

"Tuan oh, maafkan saya" ucap klien sehun , Wu Zitao

"seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf. Maafkan kelakuan istri saya" sehun berdiri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti posisi istrimu. Istrimu melihat kita berdua, padahal ada suamiku disini. Kejarlah ia. Jangan salah paham ini berlanjut."

"T-tapi..."

"Berkasnya akan aku tanda tangani, dengan suamiku" ucapnya tersenyum

"terimakasih" Sehunpun melenggang pergi, menuju mobilnya.

Luhan mengunci diri dikamar, terdengar suara isakan dari kamar itu. Matanya sudah sembab. Ia membenci sehun. Sehun sudah menghianatinya

"hiks...aku membencimu...hiks.."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ia yakin itu sehun.

"Lu..bukalah sayang" pinta sehun sambil mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali.

"Lu..dengarkan aku"

"PERGILAH BAJINGAN!" teriak luhan yang membuat sehun sedikit terkejut

"aku akan men-"

"PERGI!"

"Lu a-"

"AKU BILANG PERGI! AKU TIDAK SUDi MELIHAT PENGHIANAT SEPERTIMU! Hiks..."

Sehun menghela pelan pelipisnya. Ia melangkah mundur. Membawa dirinya memasuki ruang kerja. Dan membuka salah satu laci. Disana ia menemukan kunci cadangan kamarnya.

Luhan masih duduk berjongkok disudut ruangan, ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat pintu kamar dibuka. Luhan memalingkan wajah melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya.

Sehun teriris sakit melihat begitu bengkak mata istrinya karena menangis. Ia berjongkok didepan luhan. Tangannya terulur namun ditepis oleh luhan.

"pergilah" ucap luhan datar

"..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU DAN PERGILAH OH SEHUN!" teriaknya. Namun sehun belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia masih sedih melihat keadaan istrinya

"KALAU BEGITU BIARKAN AKU YANG PERGI!" luhan beranjak berdiri, melewati sehun. Ssaat itu sehun tersadar dan menahan pergelangan tangan luhan

"dengar penjelasanku dulu,oh luhan" kata sehun

" namaku Xi luhan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan sudah jelas. Dan biarkan aku pergi"

" belum jelas" sehun memegang kedua pundak luhan. Luhan melihat kearah samping. Enggan untuk melihat wajah sehun yang semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"lihat mataku" perintah sehun dengan datar"

"..."

"AKU BILANG LIHAT KE MATAKU,LUHAN!" tanpa sadar Sehun membentaknya

"ch! Dan sekarangpun kau membentakku" lirih luhan menatap sehun dengan air mata yang jatuh kembali dipipinya. Sehun yang sadar langsung memeluk luhan, mendekapnya erat

"maaf aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."ucap sehun menenangkan.

"hikss..."

"maaf sayang. Maaf" ucapan maaf berkali-kali terlontar dari bibir tipis oh sehun. Sesekali ia menciumi kepala luhan dengan sayang.

Setelah merasa isakan luhan mereda, sehunpun melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu luhan. Agar ia melihat mata sehun.

"Dengar. Aku benr-benar melakukan rapat dengan dua klienku. Namanya Wu Kris, dan Wu zitao, wanita tadi." Luhan masih menatap mata sehun dengan linangan air menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jadi tadi kita tidak Cuma berdua. Melainkan bertiga. Wu Kris, suami dari zitao sedang ketoilet. Aku rasanya ingin menyalahkan waktu karena mempertemukan kita pada saat aku sedang dalam keadaan berdua dengan zitao"

"lalu kenapa rapat direstauran?" Tanya luhan dengan suara yang serak.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, jemarinya menangkup wajah luhan, menghapus setiap airmata yang jatuh dipipinya "karena zitao merasa bosan didalam ruangan terus. Akhirnya ia mengusulkan untuk rapat sekaligus makan siang"

"benarkah?"

"apa kau melihat aku berbohong? Aku tidak pernah membohonginu, sayang" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia percaya kalau sehun tidak berbohong.

"Jadi, apakah istriku yang cantik dan seksi ini mau memaafkan ku?" Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh sehun. "tapi rekanmu itu sungguh seksi. Aku takut kau akan menghianatiku. Mengingat aku belum memberikanmu keturunan, a-aku takut" lirihnya

"Dimata ku hanya kau yang tercantik, terseksi, tersemuanya Lu. Kau jangan takut, karena aku tidak akan menghianatimu, menghianati cinta kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tentang keturunan, bukannya aku sudah mengatakan tadi pagi?"

"em" jawabnya singkat. Beberapa saat, sebuah keheningan menyelimuti sehun dan luhan. Mereka masih asik berpelukan. Sampai dengan sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap tajam kedalam manik luhan.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya luhan taku-takut. _Hey Lu, bukankah tadi kau berani meneriaki suamimu, ha?_

"masih Tanya kenapa?" ucap sehun datar, dan terus menatap tajam kearah istrinya.

"mengapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini? Demi Tuhan! Lelaki akan menatap lapar kearahmu luhan" ucap sehun frustasai. Mengacak sedikit rambutnya.

"aku hanya ingin" jawabnya enteng

"ingin? Lihatlah ini terlihat jelas! " sehun meremas payudara luhan yang terlihat wah sekali.

"aah..." desah luhan

"ssh...sehunie..jangan diremas" pinta luhan.

"Kau harus dihukum sayang" sehun mengeluarkan smirknya.

Mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Sehun masih genjar menjilati vagina luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih terus mendesahkan nama sehun sampai dengan ia mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sehun menghisap cairan luhan, menusuk-nusuk lubang luhan dengan lidahnya. Tubuh luhan bergerak erotis, menikmati perlakuan sehun.

Setelah dengan vagina, sehun mencium kembali bibir luhan yang terlihat bengkak, saling membelit lidah, menghisapnya.

"Lu aku masukkan sekarang" kata sehun setelah melepaskan ciuman. Luhan yang juga telah diselimuti nafsu, hanya mengganggukkan kepala.

"Ahh!" desah luhan setelah semua penis besar nan panjang sehun tertanam divaginanya.

"bergeraklah" sehun pun menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju-mundur.

"sssh" Desah sehun. Ia melumat putting luhan dengan gemas

"aah.. ."

"ooh..Cepathh hun"

"Begini?"

"ahh yah..oh nikhmat hun"

"kau masih sempit saja sayang"

"terussh hun.. Lebih dalam lagi ahhh"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Vagina luhan sudah berkedut tanda sebentar lagi akan orgasme kembali

"Sehun.. " desahan panajnga luhan terdengar.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Sehun masih setia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, Luhan yang sudah orgasme empat kali terlihat sedikit lemas.

"hun..aku lelah..cepatlah.."

"ahh! Sebentar lagi sayang"

"aahhh..ahhh..hunie...

"Aku keluar.."

"bersamah"

"Sehunie/Luhan!"

Sehun mencabut penisnya. Mengecup luhan. "aku mencintaimu, sayang"

"aku juga mencintaimu sehunie"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Aku nulis langsung update tanpa edit dulu.

Aku minta maaf juga untuk readers fanfic ini and MyStepsis. Mungkin aku akan update telat / lama :'''(

Aku mensti nyelesein penelitianku. Jadi aku mohon permaklumannya :''''(

Setelah semua tugas ini selesai. Aku akan update-update-dan update sampe END.

/bow-bow-bow-bow/

Makasi yang uda review-fav-fol di chapter sebelumnya ^^ I Love You, Readers :*

Review lagi yah readers..biar nanti pas nulis chap selanjutnya aku semangat gitu ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
